Not White But Black
by autumnleaves10
Summary: Ashlesha White, known as Ashley, has been going to Hogwarts in the same year as Harry, but at the end of the third year she's called into Dumbledore's office to hear a shocking revelation.
1. He's my what!

**Not White But Black**

A/n: I've had another idea for a story this time its about Sirius Black's daughter. I hope you like it and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Ashley, she is mine.

XxXxXx

Chapter 1 – He's my what?

"I'm what!" I shrieked at Dumbledore as he sat calmly behind his desk. "I cant be! Is this a joke?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "This is not a joke Ashlesha" he said adressing me by my full name which I hated. "Sirius black is your father."

"But he can't be!" I wailed. "He's a mass murderer!"

"That was merely a misunderstanding" Dumbledore explained "Sirius Black is in fact completely innocent but the minisry will not believe that. He has recently had to go into hiding but he would like to meet with you."

I shook my head unable to believe what I was hearing. "Why would I meet with him when he attacked the school! He's a criminal!"

"No he is not Ashlesha" Dumbledore said still sounding completely calm "He attacked the school because he was looking for Peter Pettigrew who framed Sirius by faking his own death. Sirius wants to talk to you so he can explain."

I still felt uncertain, but Dumbledore was a trusted wizard. Maybe he was right? "But what about the people I thought were my parents?" I asked "Who are they then?"

"Simon and Leanne White agreed to take care of you when Sirius was arrested" said Dumbledore "we thought Sirius was a Death eater and we were worried Voldemorts followers might come after you, and they were both very powerful aurors who we knew could protect you. We had to change your name for your own protection and we also had to put a glamour spell on you so noone would suspect who you really were."

I was even more stunned by that. "Do you mean I don't even look this this really?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes but until we can prove Sirius's innocence to the ministry the glamor will have to stay in place" he said.

"But don't I even get to know what I really look like?" I complained. I would love nothing more than to get rid of my messy blonde hair that would never lie flat no matter how hard I tried, and I really wanted to get rid of my freckles and maybe be a bit thinner. I hoped if Sirius black really was my father I might end up looking a bit more like him. Even in the photos I'd seen of him in the daily prophet when he was in askaban I could tell he'd once been good looking.

"Sirius will show you when you meet him" Dumbkledore told me "but you will have to stay the way you are while you are at school. Sirius is looking for somewhere safe for him to go at the moment but over the summer I will come for you and take you to meet him."

"Ok" I said still in shock at what I'd just heard.

"Nobody can no about this until we find Peter Petigrew and prove Sirius has done nothing wrong" Dumbledore continued.

I nodded "I understand, Professor Dumbledore" I said.

"Good" Dumbledore said "In that case I think you should go back to your friends and carry on getting ready to go home and I will speak to you over summer."

"Yes ok, goodbye professor" I said as I left his office.

So was Sirius Black really my father? It sounded impossible. I had so much I wanted to ask him. What has really happened to Peter and how had Sirius escaped from Azkaban? Even though it was a pretty scary thought to think my father was a convicted criminal, I knew Dumbledore wouldn't lie to me about him being innocent and I couldn't wait to meet him.

XxXxXx

So what did you think? Was it any good?

If I ask nicely will you review? Pretty please?


	2. The Meeting

Thankyou IZZYxX, Tessalina and MalikaiDragonSlayer for the reviews! Here is chapter 2.

xXxXxX

Chapter 2 – the Meeting

It was the third week of summer when Dumbledore came for me. I hadn't spoken to my parents for the first two weeks because I was angry with them for lying to me about who they were. Dumbledore had written to them to tell them what had happened and they knew I had found out the truth. Even though I was angry with them for lying to me at first I knew it wasn't really there fault.

I was nervous when Dumbledore arrived in our fireplace by flew powder and gave me a smile. "Good morning Ashlesha" he greeted me.

"Good morning professor" I said back.

My parents were standing beside me both looking concerned. "Are you going to take her to meet Black professor?" my dad asked cautiously.

Dumbledore nodded. "We have found a safe place for him. You both know the truth about Sirius and he has to stay hidden. I will be taking Ashlesha with me to meet him now but I will bring her back this evening" he said.

My mum still looked at little uncomfortable but she nodded that it was alright. "Alright then go with professor Dumbledor Ashley and make sure you tell us everything that happens" she said to me.

"I will Mum" I replied as I went to stand next to professor Dumbledore. I didn't know where we were going but I though we must be apparating.

"Ok Ashlesha if you are ready" he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly felt the sensation of the world spinning.

I was dizzy for a moment and then the world stopped spinning and I realised we were standing in the middle of a street. That was the first time I had ever apparated with someone and I found it really wierd. I looked around and tried to work out where we were. I reconized this as one of the places my adoptive parents used to take me on shoping trips. "Why are we in Hogsmeade professor?" I asked.

"because this is where we will find your father" Dumbledore replied as he began to walk through the village.

That confused me "Why? Is he hiding in the village?"

Dumbledore shook his head "No this is were we are meeting him" he replied.

I followed Dumbledore to the end of the street and as we turned the corner I noticed a large shaggy black dog was standing in the street in front of us. It was a very big dog and it made me a bit nervous but Dumbledore kept walking towards it. As we approched it it turned away and began to walk in the direction that went out of the village. Dumbledore followed it and I followed Dumbledore.

It began to lead us outside the village towards the mountains. I couldn't understand why we were following a dog but I trusted Dumbledore knew what he was doing. Eventually we reached a cave at the bottom of the mountains and went inside. Inside I could see the cave was empty apart from the dog. I turned to Dumbledore in puzzlement "why are we in an empty cave" I asked him.

Just at that moment the dog made a barking noise and I turned to look at it all of a sudden it transformed right before my eyes into a man. "Oh my god!" I shouted as a reconised him. It was Sirius Black!

"Ashley!" he said looking delighted to see me and began to walk towards me but I hung back a bit. I was still nervous.

Sirius noticed I was uncomfortable and stopped in front of me before speaking to Dumbledore instead. "Thank you for bringing her here Dumbledore" he said.

"Its time she knew who her real father is" Dumbledore responded and then turned to me "Ashley this is Sirius Black, your father. I expect you have a lot of questions for him"

I nodded "Yes I do" I said and then turned to Sirius. I could still hardly believe this was happening."Is this for real?" I asked.

He nodded "Yes I'm afraid it is Ashley. I'm sorry I had to give you up but I was sent to Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. This was for your own protection" he said sounding very apologetic. Even though everybody thought he was a criminal he really didn't seem like one.

"Dumbeldore told me that but I still don't really understand" I said "what really happened with Peter Pettigrew?"

Sirius gave a sigh "I think we should sit down and talk about this. I need to feed buckbeak anyway" he said as he turned and walked further into the cave.

"I think that is a good idea" Dumbledore said as he began to follow him. I followed too, wondering who Buckbeak was.

We reached another chamber of the cave that was even bigger than the first one and very dark. Sirius cast a spell to light it up and I gave a small scream as I noticed the creature that was lying on the floor in the far corner of the cave. It was a hippogrif. I remembered doing about them at school and one of them had attacked a boy in our year. I suddenly felt very worried and wondered why my father would be sharing the cave with a hippogrif.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite" Sirius said with a small chuckle and then took something out of his pocket which he tossed to the hippogrif. The hippogriff began to eat whatever it was and I suddenly realised it was a dead rat and felt a bit queasy.

Sirius waved his wand again to conjure up a small fire in the middle of the cave and then invited me and Dumbledore to sit down. Dumbledor waved his wand to conjure up cushions for us to sit on and then we sat down on the floor. I was still feeling very nervous as Sirius leaned forward to look at me more closely "You've gotten so big" he said and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but then he gave me a reasuring smile and asked "So Ashley what is it you want to know?"

XxXxXxXx

So there is chapter 2 I hope you liked it! Please please review and tell me what you think of it!


	3. The Truth

Thank you so much to wish right now x, IZZYxX and Remiav for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3 – The Truth

There were lots of questions I wanted to ask but I knew which one had to come first. "If you're my dad who's my real mother?" I asked him.

Sirius sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. "Her name was Evelyn Potter" he replied "She was my best friends cousin."

My eyes widened. "Do you mean Potter as in _Harry Potter?_" I said in shock.

He nodded.

"I'm related to Harry Potter?"

He nodded again.

This was almost too much for me to take in. First I find out my real dad is a wrongly convicted criminal and now I'm told I'm related to the boy who lived! Even more questions came into my head but even more urgently I wanted to find out about my mum. "So what happened to my mum? Where is she?" I asked wanting to know what had happened to her.

Sirius looked at the floor again. He seemed to be remembering something that was painful for him and his voice was quite quiet when he spoke. "She's dead. She was killed by Peter Petigrew"

"What!" I shouted unable to believe I what I was hearing. I was completly confused. "What's Petigrew got to do with anything?"

I waited for an answer but Sirius seemed too upset to tell me so I turned to Dumbledore. "Pettigrew handed the Potters over to Voldemort" he explained. I then looked back at my father.

"isn't that what you were sent to askaban for?" I asked Sirius.

"Yes" he answered "But really it was Petigrew. I convinced James and Lily to use him as secret keeper then he went and betrayed them. Evelyn and I went after him but he framed me and Evelyn was one of the ones he killed when he blew up the street."

Sirius suddenly looked angry and I could understand why. Everything I thought I knew about him was wrong and really Peter Petigrew was the one to blame. I was angry to. Petigrew had killed my mother and sent my father to Azkaban! "is that why you escaped? To go after him?" I said.

"To clear my name and make sure the right man was sent to prison" he answered "But it didn't work. You see, Peter is an animagus"

I'd heard of animagi before but it was the kind of stuff we hadn't done about at Hogwarts yet. "That means he can turn into an animal doesn't it" I said "Like you can. You were a dog when I first got here"

"that's right. Peter's animal form is a rat. He managed to transform and escape" Sirius explained, and everything was starting to make a bit more sense.

"And the ministry won't believe your inocent until you catch him will they?" I asked as I began to work things out.

"No they won't" Sirius confermed "but its worse than that. This isn't just about me."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused again.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore who then looked at me. "We believe Peter Pettigrew has gone to find lord Voldemort."

XxXxXxXx

There you are another chapter. Sorry it's a bit short but I'm really busy with school work at the moment I promise to make the next chapter longer. Hope it was good and I will give cookies to everyone who reviews!


	4. Goodbyes

**A/n: thankyou very much to rosebud1324svufan for reviewing! I wasn't realy sure what to write this chapter so I got my sister to help me with it. I hop you like it!**

Chapter 4 – Goodbyes

xXxXxXx

I flinched a bit when he said the name. "What do you mean?" I shouted in shock "You-know-who is dead isn't he? How can Pettigrew find him?"

Dumbledore looked at me grimly. "He was defeated but not gone completely" he explained "Which means that he is looking for a way to return and Pettigrew has gone to help him. This means that next year at Hogwarts will be more dangeroys than usual but don't worry" he added giving me a reassuring look "I have a hired a new member of staff who has a lot of experience in catching dark wizards. You will be safe with him at the school and also another special event is happening at Hogwarts this year."

"What event?" I asked curiously.

"I will not tell you just yet" Dumbledore answered "But you will find out soon enough when term starts again in spetember. Now I think Sirius has something else he wants to show you."

I turned to my father to see that he was holding out something to me. I took it off him to see that it was a photograph of a pretty woman who had long curly dark hair and big ocean blue eyes who was smiling up at me out of the picture. The photo looked a bit battered and crumpled like it had been kept folded up in a pocket for a very long time, but looked well loved. I looked up at Sirius with a puzzled look.

"I thought you might want to know what your mother looked like" he explained "That's her"

I looked back down at the picture again and couldn't help but think I bore no resemblance to the gorgeous woman in the photo. "She's beautiful" I said.

Sirius nodded "You had her eyes when you were a baby" he said "Until they had to put the glamour spell on you"

I suddenly remember that Dumbdelore had mentioned that "So what do I really look like then? Like her?" I asked

"I can show you" Sirius said, taking out his wand and pointing it at me as he muttered "_Veritas revelio"_

Nothing happened at first but then I felt a strange tingling sensation come over me for a few seconds. My scalp felt tickly as if my hair was growing at an accelerated rate and there seemed to be a strange electric current passing under my skin. But then after a few moments it stopped and I looked up at Sirius quizzically. "Did it work?" I asked.

"Take a look" he replied, waving his wand in front of him so that a mirror materialised in the middle of the air. As I caught sight of my reflection I gasped. The plain girl I used to be was gone and instead a beautiful young woman was looking back at me. My frizzy blonde tresses had been replaced with luscious chocolate brown curls that fell to my mid back. My complexion was smooth and pale and I had very full, pink lips. What really stood out most though was my eyes: they were no longer dull grey but instead were round pools of deep blue - the colour of the sea reflecting the midnight sky. They were simply stunning.

"Wow…" I breathed "So this is really me?"

Sirius gave me a smile and nodded "Your so much like your mother" he said and there seemed to be a sadness in his voice.

I simply stood staring at my own reflection in shock for a few moments but then Dumbledore said "that is enough" and waved his wand so that the mirror disappeared. "Now you know the truth Ashlesha but you must go back to the way youw ere for now"

I suddenly felt angry. He wanted me to go back to being plain and ordinary, to go back to being somebody that wasn't really me! "But why?" I protested. I like this new girl Ashlesha Black, cousin of Harry Potter. She was much better that boring, ordinary Ashlesha White. "This isn't really me! You're asking me to go back to living a lie!" I shouted "Why would you tell me the truth and then expect me to act as if nothing has changed?"

"because it is for your own good" Dumbledore said calmly "You must remain disguised for your own protection. As I have said Hogwarts will be a more dangerous place than usual this year and now is not the time for anybody to find out who you really are. Do you understand?"

I scowled "But if Sirius is innocent what does it matter?"

"It matteres because Sirius is still wanted by the ministry and Pettigrew knows the truth and is on his way to find Voldemort, which makes things very dangerous for you," Dumbledore said "It is in your best interests to remain under the disguise of Ashlesha White."

Sirius nodded in agreement to this but still looked disappointed "It's true" he said "I wish you could stay like this and come and live with me so we could be a family again, but more than that I just want you to be safe. You have to do as Dumbledore says."

I was unhappy but I realised he was right. "Alrigth" I sighed as Dumbledore waved his wand to change me back.

"Now I think its time we were getting back" Dumbledore said after he was done "Its getting late and I promised your adoptive parents I would bring you home safely."

"Cant we stay a bit longer?" I pleaded but Dumbledore shook his head. I wanted to get to know Sirius better but I realised we didn't have time.

"Not today" Dumbledore replied "Say goodbye for now but you will get to see Sirius again."

That was true. I was old enough to go on Hogsmeade visits now so I could always come and see my father then. Of course nobody could know, but that would be okay until he got his name cleared. "Ok. Well, um, bye…dad" I said a little awkwardly and we tentatively gave each other a hug.

"Goodbye Ashley" he said to me "I really can't wait to see you again."

"Me too" I replied quietly before Dumbledore took hold of my arm.

"Goodbye then Sirius. I will keep you informed of everything that is happening and how our situation progresses" he said and Sirius replied with "Yes and I hope so and take care of Ashley and Harry for me."

"I will" Dumbledore answered before disapparating with me, my mind still whirling with everything I'd just found out.

xXxXxXx

**A/n: So what do you think? Please review I was really disappointed when I only got one review last time. **

**Thank you so much to my big sis for helping me write parts of this! Her writing is so much better than mine and I hope you thought it was good.**

**You'll get to find out what happens when Ashley meets Harry next chapter, but only if I get enough reviews so please tell me if you liked it!**


End file.
